1. Field of the Invention
Hand tool made from spring steel, or the like, wherein the handle is bent on itself to arrange converging spring arms the distal ends of which are yieldable to and from each other, are old in the related art. Similar scrapers, choppers and cutters wherein the cutting blades are retained by gripping elements on the distal ends of said handles are likewise old in the related art.
2. Description of the Related Art
Similar hand tools described the related art include: U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,680 Noreau Jr., which describes a novel razor blade handle for razor blades of the Gem-type which is suited to hold the blade in position for use; U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,867 Case, which discloses a hand type tool specially for holding razor blade type scrapers; U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,193 Morris, which discloses a hand held scraping tool wherein a thin scraper blade, of any contour, is supported by a detachable one-piece wire handle.